The Fear Of Loss
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: When Seven of Nine begins to see visions of Voyager being destroyed by the Borg, she does all she can to stop it from happening. Even making the biggest sacrifice of all...Shocker at the end! COMPLETE! Plz r
1. Voyagers Demise

**The Fear Of Loss**

"B'Elanna, get those engines back online." Captain Janeway shouted through her comm. Badge. Voyager was under attack by a Borg Cube, and so far Voyager wasn't winner. Voyager's shields were down to 54 and decreasing. The latest crisis was the engine failure.

"I'm on it." Came Lieutenant Torres' reply. Red light streamed through the bridge and an unearthly sound screeched through the ship.

"Captain, the shields are down to 43. The hull can't take much more of this." Harry Kim's voice was shaken by the tremor of the attacked ship. They were being shaken from the starboard to the port of the ship by the turbulence. Captain Janeway had a feeling that it wouldn't stop anytime soon, not with the Borg repeating "Resistance is Futile" in a deadly chant.

"Mr. Tuvok, how are we doing with those sensor disruptors?" The Captain shouted.

"They –" Tuvok was cut off by the turbulence. "They should be ready within 15 minutes."

"Good." Came Janeway's satisfied reply, although she was concentrating very hard on keeping the ship from being blown to pieces.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Harry Kim said surprised.

"Open a channel." The Captain ordered. She too was surprised, the Borg were not one – or rather, many – to talk during firing on a star ship.

"We are willing to negotiate." Captain Janeway spoke clearly are confidently to the Borg Collective.

"Give us Seven of Nine. You will be assimilated. Resistance is Futile." The mindless drones chanted.

"Cut it." Janeway shouted and the war continued. Phasers and photon torpedoes flew through space taking little effect to the Borg Cube.

"Captain, perhaps we should retreat." Chakotay suggested lightly. Captain Janeway considered this for a minute.

Pushing her comm. Badge, she said, "B'Elanna, how are the engines?"

"They're not responding. It would take hours if not days to repair the damage down here. All I can give you is backup power." B'Elanna replied, sounding rather defeated.

"Captain, it might be time to consider the possibility that Seven was right. If so, we need to leave." Chakotay advised. He knew all too well how Kathryn wouldn't retreat lightly.

"You're right." Janeway whispered.

"Shields down to 29." Harry shouted over more turbulence.

"Mr. Paris, get us out of here, maximum warp." The Captain instructed.

"Aye Ma'am." Tom smiled. Obviously he had been waiting for that. Turning the ship around, the Borg continued firing.

"Shields at 19, Captain." Kathryn could hear an element of worry in Harry's voice. At that precise moment, the ship tossed everyone out of their positions, throwing them across the room. The lights were flickering out.

Moans came from the few conscious officers on the floor. From her position, the Captain could see that Tom Paris was bleeding: it looked bad. Tuvok, Chakotay and the Captain slowly stood up. It was apparent that the Borg had delayed their shooting.

"Statistics, Mr. Tuvok." The Captain asked. Tuvok checked his consol once, twice and again. A look of deep regret washed over his face.

"What is it, Tuvok?" The Captain asked, fearing the worst.

"Deck 11 has been depressurised and eradicated. Main Engineering is gone." Tuvok replied.

"What?" The Captain breathed.

"Every person that was on Deck 11 is dead. Floating in space." Tuvok replied, hiding no emotions.

Tom stood up, overhearing their conversation. "Was B'Elanna…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Paris." Tuvok replied. Tom's eyes filled with water, his heart breaking for his dead wife and unborn child.

"Resistance is Futile." The chant began again, repeating it over and over.

"We refuse to succumb to the bullying of a cowardly species who would murder innocent people." Captain Janeway almost screamed.

"You will be destroyed." The Borg replied. With one final shot, the remaining crew of Voyager and the ship itself was destroyed. Tearing the ship apart, explosions threw off many decks until only excess metal and Voyager's corpses floated lifelessly in space.


	2. Awake

**Awake**

Fluttering her eyes open, Seven was temporarily blinded by a bright light.

"Seven? Seven, can you hear me?" A faint voice called. Her vision adjusted and the Doctor hovered over her with a tricorder in one hand.

"Doctor. What am I doing here?" She rushed to sit up.

"Wow, wow, wow, sow down, you're okay." Then switching to his comm. badge, "Would Commander Chakotay report to Sickbay."

"Chakotay? What does he have to do with this?" Seven of Nine enquired.

"He was the one that found you and asked to be notified when you awoke." The Doctor replied. He hovered the tricorder around her, taking her vital statistics. "Your heartbeat is normal, no injuries. Strange, very strange." The Doctor cryptically said, partly to himself.

Before Seven could reply, the doors pushed open and Chakotay appeared. Immediately seeing Seven, he walked over to be beside her, unable to hide a smile.

"Are you alright?" Chakotay asked sincerely. A rush of warmth spread straight to Seven's face – she believed she had just blushed. An odd sensation. Chakotay and herself had begun to form a romantic relationship during the past few weeks, but it was still new to her.

"I believe so. However, I am confused as to why I'm here." Seven replied.

Chakotay shared a short glance with the Doctor. "I found you in the regeneration Alcove unconscious six hours ago." Chakotay explained.

"How did this happen?" Seven demanded of the Doctor.

"I have run tests and taken the appropriate measurements. However, I have concluded that there is nothing physically or neurologically wrong with you, and your Borg implants are working perfectly." The Doctor reported.

"Perhaps there was a malfunction with the Regeneration Alcove itself?" Seven suggested.

"I thought of that. B'Elanna took a look, there's nothing wrong with it." Chakotay replied.

"In short, there's nothing wrong with you or the Regeneration Alcove." The Doctor sighed. It wasn't often he had a patient he couldn't treat.

"Your tests are incorrect." Seven concluded.

"I'm afraid not, the results prove themselves. The only other conclusion is that you fainted because you suffered a traumatic shock. It may be possible that your brainwaves are growing into a more human process, where you are able to dream." The Doctor guessed.

"My implants make me unable to dream while I regenerate." Seven argued.

"Be that as it may, there is no other conclusion." The Doctor said. Silence filled the room as Chakotay and Seven took this all in.

"Will this affect me any further?" Seven asked.

"You may start to develop the occasional dream, but other than that I see no immediate threat." The Doctor shrugged.

"In that case, I would like to return to my post." Seven suggested.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't. Come by before you begin to regenerate and I'll give you something to help repress the dreams, at least until you feel you can deal with them." The Doctor offered. With a nod of appreciation, Chakotay and Seven left Sickbay, walking down the corridor side by side.

"You know, I was very worried when I saw you unconscious this morning." Chakotay confessed.

"Thank you for your concern." Seven replied. Chakotay hid a grin. Sometimes Seven could be very proper.

"Would you like to have lunch in the Mess Hall?" Chakotay offered as they entered the Turbolift. Whenever he could, he tried to lure her into the Mess Hall for lunch or dinner; it was a good place for them to talk.

"I will meet you at the Bridge at 1300 hours." Seven replied, stopping on her deck.

"Why the Bridge?" Chakotay enquired. _Surely it would be easier to meet at the Mess Hall. _

"I can give my report on the recent increase on wormhole activity on the way." Seven replied logically.

"Ok, see you then." Chakotay gave Seven a soft kiss on the cheek and continued up the Turbolift towards the Bridge. Seven felt warm inside as she entered the Astrometrics Lab and with a new sense of comfort, she began her day's work.


	3. Reliving

**Reliving**

Time on the Bridge was moving slowly, but lunch with Seven was rapidly approaching and Chakotay felt a sense of excitement.

Although it had only been a couple of weeks, Chakotay had instantly warmed to Seven, finding himself telling her things that he would not normally tell people. Behind Seven's professional stance she maintained, there was a strong, capable, beautiful individual whom Chakotay had found amazingly appealing.

It had been one long day after work for both Seven and Chakotay and they were both in the Mess Hall: Seven with a protein shake in her hand and Chakotay with a coffee. Casually inviting her to sit down with him, they began talking about more intimate, private matters. Before Chakotay realised what he was doing, he asked her to dinner the next night. She accepted and they had been regularly seeing each other since.

At that moment, Seven entered the Bridge from the Turbolift with a PADD for the Captain in her hand. She had a strange, almost frightened look on her face, which the Captain hadn't immediately noticed. Looking around the Bridge horrified, Seven completely dismissed every other person standing on board the Bridge.

"Seven, what a lovely surprise." The Captain greeted her. All eyes, though, were on Seven. She made no eye contact with the Captain, or Chakotay, or any other members of the crew. She stared at the floor, beginning to panic.

"No! Just let them take me!" She screamed and dropped to the floor, her body going into shock, but Seven was still awake.

"Seven? What is happening?" Captain Janeway tried to be strong. "Let who take you?"

Chakotay went to her side, but there was nothing he could say seeing her this way. Seven stopped shaking, screamed and fell unconscious.

"Emergency transport to Sickbay." Captain Janeway shouted through her comm. badge.


	4. Altered State of Reality

**Altered State Of Reality**

Once again, Seven awoke in Sickbay with the light fiercely in her eyes. Groaning softly, she fully awoke. Her body felt slightly sore, but nothing felt serious.

"Seven?" It was Chakotay.

"I remember." Came Seven's weak reply.

"Remember what?" Chakotay asked quietly. The Doctor had given them some privacy for Chakotay to talk to Seven.

"My dream. The reason I collapsed in the Regeneration Alcove and the Bridge." Seven whispered. Her voice wasn't strong enough to speak louder.

Chakotay, understanding her confusion of her voice sound volume, explained, "The Doctor had to give you some drugs to relax you. You body was in shock and your brainwaves were erratic."

"That would explain why I collapsed. But why the dream? Why now? This makes no sense." Seven whispered to herself.

"What makes no sense?" Chakotay asked, thoroughly confused.

"It was only a dream." Seven ignored Chakotay's question and concentrated on making herself believe that her experience was only a dream.

"Janeway to Commander Chakotay." Captain Janeway's voice rang through on Chakotay's comm. badge.

"Go ahead, Captain." Chakotay answered.

"Would you and Seven meet me on the bridge."

Chakotay looked at Seven for confirmation and she nodded positively. "On our way."

A few minutes later, Chakotay and Seven arrived on the Bridge.

"Seven, how are you feeling?" Captain Janeway enquired, happy to see her up on her feet again.

"As well as can be expected." Seven replied. She refused to explain it more, scenes from the dream flashed through her head as she looked around the Bridge and at the crew. She kept chanting to herself though, kept herself believing that it wasn't real.

"Good, because we need your expertise." The Captain gave a short nod to Harry Kim and within a second the front screen flickered, showing a huge metal cube floating swiftly through space.

"A Borg Cube." Seven choked.


	5. Confused Reality

**Confused Reality**

Light flooded her eyes as Chakotay peered over Seven in Sickbay.

"Seven?" Chakotay said, encouraging her to wake up. Seven sat up and swiftly jumped off the medical bed

"How did I get here?" Seven asked, panicking slightly. She was whispering again, unable to change her vocal volume.

"You went into shock on the bridge." Chakotay answered, trying to calm her down.

"Again?" Seven's voice was hoarse.

"No, you've only passed out once on the bridge. As for your voice, the Doctor had to give you some drugs to relax you. You body was in shock and your brainwaves were –"

"Erratic." Seven finished, looking dazed.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Chakotay looked confused.

"For the same way I know that Captain Janeway is about to request our presence on the Bridge." Seven said, hardly able to believe herself.

"Janeway to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead, Captain." Chakotay responded a little slowly, watching Seven.

"Would you and Seven meet me on the bridge."

Chakotay looked at Seven disbelievingly. "On our way."

"So it did happen. The ship, the cube, my voice." Seven whispered to herself. "I must stop it."

"Stop what? Seven, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Chakotay winced.

Ignoring Chakotay and pushing her comm. badge, she said, "Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Seven."

"I know that there is a Borg Cube on your screen and you must turn the ship around." Seven ordered.

"How could you know that? It only just appeared on our sensors." The Captain sounded shocked.

"I will attempt to explain later. Turn the ship around. If you do not, Voyager will be eliminated."

"I'm not sure where you're getting this from, but the Borg Cube is not advancing towards us. You said yourself that if we don't bother them, they won't bother us. Now get some rest, Seven." Captain Janeway signed out.

With that, Seven ran out of Sickbay to the Turbolift. Chakotay was too slow and confused to catch up with her.

"Chakotay to the Bridge, Seven's on her way."

"Acknowledged." Captain Janeway responded.

When Seven got there, she lunged for helm control. Knocking Tom Paris out of his chair, she began to turn the ship around herself.

"Seven, what are you doing? Stand down." Captain Janeway commanded. Seven ignored the Captain and continued on with her own personal mission. "Don't make me shoot you." The Captain warned.

"Do what you must, but I will not let the death of this crew happen the way I saw it." Seven sounded like she was in a psychopathic rage.

"Stand down." The Captain repeated, her voice stern and her phaser set to stun. The ship began to move 200 kilometres, 400 kilometres further away from the Borg Cube. Seeing no other alternative, the Captain shot Seven, leaving her unconscious.

"Full stop all engines." Captain Janeway instructed. Mr. Paris did as he was told. "Tuvok, take Seven to the Brig."


	6. Figuring It Out

**Figuring It Out**

After Seven's outburst on the Bridge, the Borg Cube had followed them. It was apparent from then on that her dream wasn't a dream, but some kind of vision. She could see what was going to happen and knew that she couldn't let Voyager die that way. It was also apparent that the death of Voyager was somehow tied into her, which meant she was getting these visions for a reason.

It had been three hours since the Captain had shot her on the Bridge. Seven wasn't happy about it, but she could understand how the Captain saw it. The doors shuffled open and Chakotay and the Captain walked through.

"How are you feeling?" The Captain asked.

"My feelings are irrelevant. Is the Borg Cube still following us?" Seven asked.

"Yes. Seven, I know how this looks to you, but perhaps the Borg don't want to fight. Maybe they just need our help and their communication panels have jammed." Chakotay suggested. Over the last three hours, the Captain and himself had discussed Seven and her mental state and had even contacted the Doctor, but nothing was wrong with her. The Doctor did suggest that this was some kind of delayed reaction of fear from the Borg.

"The Borg do not ask for help." Seven defied.

"They did once. Voyager and the Borg formed an alliance to defeat a common foe." Captain Janeway responded.

"A temporary alliance and you already know we were going to betray you." Seven raised her voice. Calming her temper, she added, "Captain, this is not about an alliance. The ship will be destroyed, everyone killed because they want me. That is the only reason they are following us. You must let me go and then get as far away from here as you can or they _will _destroy you." Seven explained with much urgency in her voice.

"How do you know they want you? And if so, for what purpose?" Captain Janeway asked.

"I saw it in my vision. I'm not sure why they want me yet, but the fact is they do." Seven answered.

"Seven, is it possible that you've been –"

"Hallucinating? No, I've already thought of that. When I see things, it's real to me, but then I wake up and… oh." Seven drifted off for a second in realisation.

"And what, Seven?" Chakotay coached her.

"I believe this could be another vision, Captain." Seven replied. "If you shot me unconscious on the Bridge, then it is possible I am still unconscious, seeing what will happen."

"You're saying none of this is real? I'm not really here? Chakotay's not really here?"

"Yes, but I estimate that in a few minutes, I will wake up and this will happen exactly as it has now." Seven said.

"Doesn't anybody else's head hurt?" Chakotay murmured.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway." Tuvok interrupted through his comm. badge.

"Janeway here." Came her usual response.

"There have been some developments with the Borg Cube. They have sent a message saying that they want Seven because she is holding vital information, which could destroy them. You're needed on the Bridge." Tuvok informed her.

"On my way." The Captain gave a short glance to Chakotay, understanding he needed to talk to Seven alone. When the Captain left, he opened the Brig force field, allowing himself inside.

"We have to get to the Bridge." Seven instructed.

"Can that wait a minute, we should talk." Chakotay suggested.

"Commander, for the sake of Voyager, we need to get to the Bridge." Seven argued, trying to push past him.

"Seven, I'm sorry, you've been confined to your quarters." Chakotay said gently.

"That is unacceptable. Let me pass." Seven urged.

"No." Chakotay remained strong in tone.

"Chakotay, if we do not leave at maximum warp, we will be destroyed." Seven said, her eyes filled with desperation that made Chakotay want to help her.

"Ok, let's hurry." Chakotay said. Running to the Turbolift, they made their way to the bridge.

On the bridge, the screen showed the Borg Cube, which was apparently picking up speed.

"Slow to impulse." The Captain ordered, unaware of Chakotay and Seven's presence.

"Captain, I would advise against that." Seven said, making her way down to the Captain.

"Seven, what are you doing here?" She directed the question more to Chakotay than Seven. Chakotay gave a feeble glance, of which the Captain saw right through. His emotions got in the way of his duty.

"Captain, if you ask them what they want and they reply 'Give us Seven of Nine. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.' You will believe all I have said and leave here." Seven said.

"Very well. Mr. Kim, open a channel." The Captain ordered. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation ship Voyager. Why are you following us?"

"Give us Seven of Nine. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." The droning continued as realisation hit everybody who had heard Seven and then the Borg. Until now, most people thought that Seven's implants were malfunctioning causing hallucinations, but the evidence they just heard had actually proved Seven's claims of clairvoyance.

"I think we should talk. Chakotay, Seven, meet me in the Briefing room in 20 minutes and inform the senior officials."


	7. Changes Must Happen

**Changes Must Happen**

Waking up, Seven was exactly where she predicted to be: the Brig. She waited a few seconds for the Captain and Chakotay to arrive.

Before either of them had the chance to talk, Seven answered the question the Captain hadn't asked yet. "I am feeling fine. I know the Borg Cube is still following us, I know they don't need our help and I am not hallucinating."

The Captain and Chakotay shared confused looks.

"How did you?" The Captain asked, unable to see how Seven could see what was coming.

"The same way I did this afternoon in Sickbay." Seven answered. The Captain looked to Chakotay for confirmation as he was there and he nodded positively.

"You need to listen to me. The Borg want me back and they want Voyager assimilated. Voyager will be destroyed if you fight. Deck 11 gets disattached to the ship, B'Elanna Torres among many others die. A few minutes later, the Borg destroy the rest of the ship." Seven finished.

"And you've seen this?" Captain Janeway breathed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. Tuvok needs you on the bridge and you will command to slow to impulse." Seven predicted.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway." Tuvok said.

"He has made some developments with the Borg Cube." Seven answered the Captain's confused look.

"Janeway here. Tuvok, have you made developments and need me on the bridge?" The Captain asked.

"Precisely." Came Tuvok's surprised reply. She could picture him raising his eyebrow.

"On my way." Janeway responded. She gave the same nod to Chakotay as before and left.

"I know you want to talk, but we have to get to the bridge." Seven said.

"You're not allowed on the bridge. You've –"

"Been confined to my quarters, I know." Seven completed his sentence. "We need to get to the bridge."

"I'm sorry Seven, but I'm taking you to your quarters." Chakotay answered. Seven was past desperate now, she was frustrated. Chakotay opened the door and lead her out of the Brig, holding her by the arm.

When they reached her quarters, Seven turned around to meet Chakotay face to face. "Commander, you need to keep the ship away from the Borg in my absence."

"I'll do all I can." He promised. Kissing her on the cheek, he left for the bridge. The two security officers guarding her door watched Seven enter her quarters and remained at their post.

Seven had faith that Chakotay would do as she said, but still felt that no one understood the urgency of the situation.

Suddenly, Seven felt strange. Everything around her began to slow down. She felt physically ill. Clutching her stomach, she toppled over on the floor unconscious.


	8. The Same Mistakes

**The Same Mistakes**

She awoke, instantly aware that her presence was a vision. It was a relief knowing whether her experiences were real life or a vision of what could be. Seven had also learnt that her involvement in real life had affected the outcome of what was to happen. Instead of going to the bridge like her vision had indicated, Chakotay had taken her to her quarters.

She was still in her quarters and the officers were still guarding her door. The door automatically opened and Captain Janeway walked through.

"Ok, I believe you. Tuvok says we have an hour and a half before the Borg Cube reaches us if we maintain our current speed. Meeting in the Briefing room, 20 minutes." The Captain decided.

"It would be wise to have the senior officials there as well, but I suspect you have already thought of that." Seven stepped out of her room and walked along the corridor beside the Captain.

Twenty minutes later, the Captain, Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Harry Kim and Seven sat around the Briefing Room table. Captain Janeway had explained that their situation was part of something larger and left the rest to Seven.

While Seven explained all her visions, she couldn't help but look at Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. When she died in her vision, Mr. Paris was a broken man; she saw in him no reason to continue living. However, at this very moment he seemed as content and carefree as he had always been.

"Surely we can do something other than run here." Tom Paris said optimistically.

"In my vision, Voyager tried to fight, but lost." Seven replied.

"Why do the Borg even want you back? I though if you got disconnected from the collective mind, they left you." Tom asked.

"They seem to think that I have vital information which could bring about their demise." Seven replied. The Borg had gotten in contact again and had told the Captain in her ready room and had informed Seven.

"Do you?" Tom asked, smiling.

"No." Seven replied.

"Bummer. That could've helped." Tom smiled, defeat in his voice.

"I have an idea." B'Elanna volunteered after a long while of silent thinking. "What if we disrupted the Borg's sensors? They're shielding is connected to them and we could temporarily disable them for long enough to destroy the Cube."

"We tried that. Tuvok didn't have enough time to download the disruptors. Anyway, the engines shut down." Seven replied. She left out the part about Deck 11 in sympathy to Mr. Paris.

"How long would it take?" The Captain asked.

"To input them and then take effect on the Borg Cube – I could have it done in about 2 hours." B'Elanna responded.

"You will fail." Seven argued strongly.

"Seven, you must understand. Our ship cannot run from the Borg forever, more Cubes will come after us. Now that we know what will happen, we can change the outcome." The Captain said.

"True, but you would have to do as I recommend, otherwise my visions would be meaningless. At the moment you are blatantly disregarding what I'm saying, it will get you killed." Seven argued.

"We have to take the risk." The Captain whispered.

"Captain, the last thing the Commander said to you was 'it might be time to consider the possibility that Seven was right' and you replied 'you're right'." Seven said, leaning down towards the Captain.

The Captain considered this for a moment while her senior officers looked to one another. They knew it wasn't common for Captain Janeway to admit defeat.

"That will not happen this time. B'Elanna start to put those disruptors online. Tuvok, we will also need extra power to the photon torpedoes." The Captain ordered.

"Captain, this is not wise. You are making a fatal mistake, putting your pride in front of your crew." Seven challenged.

"My pride _is _my crew. I will not be bullied by the Borg. If we know what will happen, we can prevent it." The Captain responded.

Seven stormed out of the Briefing room, hearing a faint "Dismissed." Come from Captain Janeway.


	9. Making A Difference

**Making A Difference**

Seven awoke with a jerk, jumping up. Quickly sorting through everything she just experienced, Seven decided that talking would make no difference. One thing the Captain was right about was that the cubes would keep coming after her, after Voyager. She understood now why she was having these visions and why only she could stop them from becoming reality. She had to take action.

The Captain walked through her door. "I believe you. Tuvok says we have an hour and a half before the Borg Cube reaches us at our current speed. Meeting in the Briefing room, 20 minutes."

"Very well, I will meet you there." Seven replied.

"Would you like to accompany me there now?" The Captain offered.

"I have some work I was about to finish. It will only take 10 minutes. I will meet you there." Seven repeated.

The Captain didn't seem displeased with her answer; she just nodded in understanding. "I'll tell the security officers outside. They'll escort you there."

_So that was what it was about. The Captain still doesn't trust me. _With a nod, the Captain left.

Seven instantly took off her communications badge and left it by her Regeneration Chamber. Moving swiftly, she opened the door of her room, revealing the two officers outside.

"I am making some adjustments to my regeneration modules and I could use some assistance." Seven tried to sound as professional as possible. Without a word, the officer on the right stepped into her quarters.

Leading him over to her Regeneration computer access panel, she pointed to where he must hold up the control panel. While his back was turned, she grabbed his phaser and stunned him, making him collapse to the ground.

Hearing the phaser fire, the second guard came in, but Seven was ready for him. Hiding behind her Regeneration Chamber, she took the advantage, as his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. Shooting, she stunned him unconscious.

Before leaving, Seven had pulled the bodies into her Regeneration Alcove's corner. They wouldn't wake up for 2 hours at least. Taking one of their phasers, Seven left her quarters to get to the nearest opening into the Jeffries Tubes. Seven had a plan; she would not see Voyager destroyed again.


	10. Trouble

**Trouble**

"Where's Seven? It's not like her to be late." The Captain mused. The meeting started five minutes ago and Seven was nowhere in sight. She looked at Chakotay for answers.

"Don't look at me, I haven't seen Seven since I took her to her quarters." Chakotay replied.

Pushing her COMM badge, Captain Janeway said, "Janeway to Seven of Nine."

No response. "Janeway to Seven of Nine." She repeated, but still no response. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in the Regeneration Alcove." The feminine voice answered.

"Captain, the computer has detected phaser fire in the Regeneration Alcove." An ensign's voice came through the intercom system.

The Captain nodded to Chakotay to follow and they left for the Regeneration Alcove, leaving the other senior officers wondering what was going on.


	11. Before Take Off

**Before Take Off**

Through a vent that must have been somewhere near the Captain's ready room, Seven of Nine could hear people having a conversation. Out of many, Seven could pinpoint Tom Paris and Harry Kim, although her vision indicated that the others were in there also.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think it has something to do with that Borg Cube." Harry guessed.

"And Seven. She went crazy on the bridge. I know I was freaked out. Personally if I was in Captain Janeway's shoes, I would have done the same thing." Tom Paris added.

"Yeah, what has gotten into her lately?" B'Elanna Torres contributed. Muting out the rest of the conversation, Seven continued her work. If she tried to cut off the transporter engines from the control panels it could easily be re-routed; she had to do it manually.

Finishing up, Seven replaced the cover board back onto the layering of the ship. As Seven crawled back down the Jeffries Tube, she thought back on her time on Voyager and was very thankful. She had found her individuality, friends and even love. Seven was sorry to leave, but as Tuvok had once told her: the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

Coming out of the Jeffries Tube, Seven headed for Shuttlebay One. If Tuvok was correct, the Borg would start using force in an hour. She could stop it all. Walking down the corridor like she had so many times before, it strangely felt different than any other time. As if she was beginning to feel the effects of knowing her time as a human would soon be over.

In Shuttlebay One, the Delta Flyer stood proud and strong. Few scratches layered the side of the shuttle; very good considering the amount of close encounters it's had. Seven walked over to the exterior control panel. Her knowledge of Borg technology allowed her to increase the warp speed by 15 percent. The down side would be that it wouldn't go very far. However, that was no problem as she wasn't going too far if the Borg were catching up and she wouldn't be returning. Assimilating the knowledge into the Delta Flyer's main computer, it automatically made the modifications.

Suddenly, Seven had projected into a vision. It felt like her mind had been catapulted into another dimension. Instead of the precise, clear visions she had experienced before, this one was blurred, fast and almost unreadable.

Seven came out of her vision, collapsing to the floor, feeling her legs give way underneath her. However, she was still conscious. Whatever was causing her visions was getting stronger; now they attacked her while she was conscious. Recalling her vision and trying to make sense of it all, she came to a conclusion. She saw all she needed to see to know that her sacrifice was relevant.

Seven boarded the Delta Flyer and began the take-off sequence.


	12. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

It had been forty minutes since Captain Janeway had discovered that Seven was missing. The officers had been taken to Sickbay and the Doctor had assured her that they would be all right. On the Captain's order, security teams were looking for Seven all over the ship and had told the crew to keep an eye out.

In the Captain's Ready Room, Chakotay was handling it considerably well.

"Don't worry Kathryn, she couldn't have gotten too far. What's the worst that could happen?" Chakotay said.

Before Kathryn could answer, Tuvok rang through. "Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Tuvok." Replied the Captain.

"Seven is piloting the Delta Flyer out of Shuttlebay One." Tuvok reported.

"On my way." Kathryn shot a glance at Chakotay as if to say 'well you asked' and continued to the bridge.

Taking their positions, the Captain said, "Close the Shuttlebay doors."

"It's too late, she is already through." Tuvok informed her.

"Can we get a tractor beam on her?" Captain Janeway asked.

"There's something wrong with the tractor beam, I can't pinpoint why." Harry answered.

"She's heading for the Borg Cube at Warp 6.9," Tom Paris reported with awe in his voice.

"Follow her. Mr. Kim, can we transport her out?" Captain Janeway asked.

"The transporter has been disabled." Harry replied.

Pushing her COMM badge, the Captain said, "Janeway to B'Elanna. Can you get the transporters back online?"

"No, the transporter has been manually overridden, it won't respond from here." B'Elanna reported from Main Engineering.

"Open a channel to the Delta Flyer." The Captain ordered, rising from her chair.

"Janeway to Seven, respond." Came her strong voice. No reply. "Janeway to Seven, respond." She repeated.

Seven's face appeared on the screen. "It would be wise to leave here Captain."

"Not without you." The Captain retorted.

"This is the only way for Voyager to continue on." Seven explained.

"If we had your help during the meeting, we would have found another way." The Captain argued.

"That is incorrect. You would have made the same mistakes as before. I had a vision, this is the only choice and it's my choice." Seven replied. "I will reach the Borg Cube in 2.6 minutes. Please leave." With that, Seven cut transmission, quickly glancing to Chakotay who looked as scared as anyone.

The screen shifted back to the Delta Flyer and the millions of stars passing behind them.

"We need options. No transporter. Harry, how's that tractor beam coming?" Chakotay asked, standing now.

"It will be fully operational in precisely three minutes." Harry replied.

"We need to get it working sooner than that!" He almost yelled.

"Chakotay, sometimes we just need to be patient." Advised his Captain.

Two minutes passed and Voyager could see Seven slow to impulse; they did the same. The Borg Cube was directly in front of it and Seven kept flying towards it.

"Harry?" The Captain asked, not breaking eye contact with the Borg Cube.

"The tractor beam will be online in a few seconds." Harry reported, frantically trying to work faster.

"Seven is hailing the Borg Cube." Tuvok reported. Watching the screen, the crew saw the Borg's tractor beam begin to pull the Delta Flyer towards the docking port.

"Harry?" The Captain said more urgently.

Tapping his control panels, Harry cried, "Done!"

"Shoot at their engines and use the tractor beam on the Delta Flyer." The Captain ordered.

"Captain, with both tractor beams going at the same time, they'll tear the Delta Flyer apart." Tuvok informed her.

"We know the Borg need Seven, so we'll have to call their bluff that they'll desist first." The Captain yelled over the fire returning to them.

"Shield's up." Added Chakotay. Voyager's photon torpedoes had little effect on the Borg Cube before it began to adapt. The tractor beam had stopped the Delta Flyer from moving any closer to the Cube.

"Captain, the Delta Flyer cannot withstand this kind of pressure." Tuvok said.

Another a moment's consideration, the Captain yelled, "Stop the tractor beam!"

As the tractor beam cut off, the bridge witnessed Seven move forward towards the Borg.

"Captain, I've pinpointed the transporter block. Seven has manually overridden the system and protected it with a code we can't crack." B'Elanna shouted through the COMM badge frequency.

"Hail the Delta Flyer." The Captain ordered. "Seven, respond."

The screen switched once more to Seven in the Delta Flyer.

"Give us the code Seven, we can get you out." The Captain pleaded, both frustrated and annoyed by Seven's persistence.

"They will still come after Voyager, after me. This is the only logical way." Seven responded.

"Seven, stop this, please!" Chakotay begged.

A tear slipped down Seven face. "I have a bomb with me that will explode in precisely 50 seconds, you must be at least 500 kilometres away. It will destroy the Borg Cube."

"And you!" Chakotay shouted in frustration.

"I realise that. Captain, thank you for everything you have done for me. I have left a memoir in my personal log under SevenRho14Pi. It has a few…ords…I – " The screen changed back to the overall view, losing communication.

"What happened?" Chakotay yelled to Harry.

"The Borg's signal must have interfered." Harry replied, scanning the Borg's sensors. Everyone on the bridge watched as the Delta Flyer entered the Borg's Shuttlebay.

"20 seconds until the bomb explodes, Captain." Tuvok updated her.

"B'Elanna, is there no way to hack through Seven's code?" The Captain asked in desperation.

"I'm sorry, Captain." B'Elanna replied.

"15 seconds." Tuvok informed.

The Captain was deep in thought, decieved by hope.

"We can't just leave her here to die!" Chakotay said through gritted teeth.

"10 seconds."

"I'm afraid we have no choice. Seven will not let us through." The Captain said, sniffling.

"5 seconds."

"Tom, get us out of here, maximum warp." The Captain yelled.

"What?" Chakotay looked betrayed.

"Her sacrifice will not be in vain. She wanted to save the ship, she will." Captain Janeway said, a tear slipping down her cheek. In a split second, Voyager had disappeared from the Borg Cube and from Seven.

"Time's up." Tuvok said.


	13. Mourning Words

**Mourning Words**

"Chakotay, I am sorry it had to come to this. I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together and considered you an important part in my life. You mean a great deal to me and will always be with me." Seven said.

Chakotay listened as Seven's voice projected from her personal log. The week since Seven's death was a hard blow for the entire crew. Chakotay could not help but weep for the woman he had loved and lost. Sometimes he hated Seven for leaving him this way, for tearing himself apart. Inside though, he loved her more than ever for making such a brave sacrifice, which made him hurt more. By putting the lives of the crew ahead of her own, she had become truly human. The door buzzed.

Giving himself a minute to straighten himself out, he said, "Come."

Kathryn Janeway walked through the door, wearing mostly black, as were many of the other crew members, including Chakotay. "It's time."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to let her go yet Kathryn." Chakotay confessed through tearful eyes.

"What Seven did, the way she saved us, she could never be forgotten." Kathryn replied, taking his hand for comfort.

"It doesn't change how I feel." Chakotay said, feeling hollowed out by grief.

"Nothing I say will." Kathryn replied. "But we need to look forward, she wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable. She gave up her life so we could continue on with ours."

"We never found the body, she deserves a proper human funeral." Chakotay claimed.

"We looked, but it wasn't there. Nothing could have survived an explosion of that magnitude." Kathryn said as gently as she could.

"I just…" Chakotay was lost for words.

"I know." Kathryn hugged him in understanding. She lost Seven as well.

"I can't understand how she knew how we were going to react. It could have turned out differently." Chakotay argued.

"The fear of loss drives you to do crazy things." Kathryn said. Looking each other in the eye, she said, "We must attend the funeral."

Chakotay nodded. "I know one thing's for sure. Voyager will never be the same without her."

THE END


	14. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

Hey y'all,

I hope you liked the story and please read and review, the story may go on for a while, but the end's really good. Thank you for reading.

I hope u enjoyed it too!


End file.
